


Simpatico

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Awkward, angsty s2 LoVe flirting, with Duncan in the room. The gang watches a movie, and Logan's seeing signs of LoVe everywhere, even if Veronica's only willing to roll her eyes at him.





	

    “You know, I never watched this movie and related to Julia Roberts, but this Julianne? I gotta say, I sort of get her now.” Logan tossed popcorn into his mouth, smiling at Duncan across Veronica.    
  
    It’s a Saturday night, and Logan ignored Dick’s pleas to  _ do something _ , opting instead for a nice, cozy session of  _ doing nothing _ with Duncan and Veronica. Tonight,  _ nothing _ includes  _ My Best Friend’s Wedding _ on TV, and popcorn aplenty shared three ways.   
  
     Duncan rolled his eyes, shifting his arm away from Veronica on the couch.   
  
    “I mean, the pining, it’s not pretty- and the petty tactics, you gotta admire the girl’s commitment, you know? I mean,  _ day of _ shenanigans and everything. But if Dermot or Michael, whatever was so right for her, I’d like to think he would’ve appreciated it, you know? There’s no…  _ simpatico _ there, you see? She loves him, but he doesn’t get it, that’s why he doesn’t leave Cam for her, not because he loves either one of them so much more.” Logan flourished his hand at the television, mouth in an expectant half-pout.    
  
   Veronica kept her eyes locked on the hotel room’s tv, trying to tuck herself into Duncan’s side against the way he was squirming away from her.    
  
    “So, to recap, your problem with this movie is you think they  _ all _ want the wrong people?” Duncan contemplated, and Veronica rubbed her eyebrow, sighing at the apparently missed metaphor behind Logan’s provocative blathering.    
  
    “My problem with this movie is their  _ lack of self awareness. _ I mean, who doesn’t understand the person they’re supposedly in love with and slated to be together with for the rest of their lives? Doesn’t make sense.” Pursing his lips, Logan crossed his arms.    
  
    “Dermot  _ loves _ Cameron Diaz, though. Hence the lack of  _ simpatico _ with Julia Roberts.” Turning her head to look at Logan, Veronica made a triumphant face, because Logan may have been heavy on the metaphors, but she was positive he was missing the point of the movie.   
  
    “Exactly.” Pausing, Logan smiled at Veronica. “After all, it’s  _ just _ a movie, Veronica. Because  _ if _ Dermot had liked it just a little bit, had  _ admired _ , even secretly, way-down-deep someplace only they knew about,  something about the way Julia Roberts loved him, I think they would’ve ended up together.  _ If _ he would’ve understood Julia’s schemes for affection as genuine love, they would’ve been right for eachother, and bingo, actual romance, not just the dumb dancing scene at the end where no one ends up  _ happy _ but they all stand there smiling stupidly like any of them figured that out yet.” Logan offered Veronica the bowl of popcorn from his lap, and tried not to take it as a miniscule victory when she took it from him.    
  
    Julia Roberts kissing Dermot played out, Cameron Diaz’s shocked, appalled, and upset face blurred across the screen as she ran from the scene and Logan shook his head. Some people just didn’t get romance.   
  
    “Then what would’ve happened to Cameron Diaz?” Duncan reached over Veronica for the popcorn, and at this point Veronica can’t even remember why they stopped flipping the channels on  _ this _ movie in particular. Except that Logan had the remote, because of course he did.    
  
    “I don’t know, man. Guess she would’ve skulked around for a year and then showed back up in Dermot’s life just to confuse him all over again.” Logan shrugged dramatically at Veronica, who shot him a  _ vicious _ glare he was going to think about in the shower later.   
  
    “Well, that’s just stupid. Why wouldn’t she just move on with her life on her own, and give up Dermot knowing he had  _ simpatico  _ or whatever with Julia Roberts. Do me a favor, okay- stay out of screenwriting, buddy.” Duncan shook his head laughing at Logan, and Logan smiled wide, back, grinning with all the petulance he could let Veronica read across his features.    
  
    “Hey, you got it, man.” Logan took the popcorn back from Veronica, not missing the roll in her eyes when she tore her gaze away from his.  _ Nope, _ absolutely no simpatico there. No understanding, nothing, he sighed almost-contentedly at her soured face. Pink in her cheeks, she turned her head away from him, back to the television with a hardened expression.    
  
    “ _ Some _ of us are trying to watch a movie, maybe we could do it without the peanut gallery’s commentary?” Smoothing her hands down her thighs, Veronica resettled into the couch, forcing herself to ignore  _ both  _ of them and listen to whatever stupid monologue Julia Roberts was in the middle of.    
  
    “Say,  _ Ronnie _ , don’t you usually hate these sort of sappy chick-flicks now, though?” Logan offered her the remote, taking a minute to enjoy the way his best friend’s eyebrow popped at the sudden Veronica Mars trivia quest.    
  
    Veronica turned her head to Duncan as his fingertips brushed against hers, and let the air in the room change as she ignored the remote in Logan’s hand. She’s with Duncan, heavy mixed metaphors and slow, lingering glances aren’t going to change that, and if Logan’s not going to change his ways maybe she’ll have to, she decides. It’s a  _ stupid _ movie, she’s not saying it isn’t; but changing it now would be a  _ sign  _  or something to Logan, and that felt dangerous given the expression on his face.   
  
    “Fine, watch it til the end. Enjoy the dulled, misguided last  notes of hope that someday you too, can marry the wrong person.” Getting up, he dropped the popcorn bowl into Veronica’s lap with a pointed, shared look of unspoken sentiment. With a smile, he slipped on a coat and went to leave, wondering if she ever looked at Duncan like that, with anything ever behind her eyes, or if he just happened to miss it everytime. The way her eyes followed him out the door is enough satisfaction for today, and he leaves feeling like he won something, even if Duncan’s still on the couch with her. Even if Dermot married Cameron. 


End file.
